Reliability and speed of processing activities has become increasingly important, particularly in computer systems containing a large number of server machines where multiple users may require system resources to perform various processing activities. These processing activities may compete with one another for system resources. Overloading a server machine in a computer system with too many processing activities may cause the server machine to operate poorly or crash. Accordingly, the ability to distribute processing activities intelligently within a set of server machines may increase overall operational efficiency.